


History

by wonder



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Past Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder/pseuds/wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke's previous experience isn't exactly what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=1458207#t1458207) at the kink meme.

"Ahh… you're good at this…"

Yosuke was balanced on Souji's lap, straddling his thighs, on Souji's tiny couch. A few moments ago, they had been conquering level three of Yosuke's newest video game - his father had called it a violent waste of shelf space, which naturally piqued Yosuke's interest immediately - but after a brief scuffle for the first-player controller, they found themselves here, which Yosuke had to admit was much more fun and significantly less violent.

Souji's head was back against the top of the couch and Yosuke smiled to himself, pressing his lips to his throat. He liked seeing Souji like this, turned on and breathing quickly, shallowly, through his open mouth. He rolled his hips forward and his hard cock rubbed against Souji's through their pants. Yosuke's cock was hard, almost embarrassingly hard given that there were still clothes in the way, but Souji didn't seem to be faring much better. Souji made a soft noise and tried to move against him, but Yosuke pulled back as though he anticipated it.

"What do you want me to do, partner?"

Souji moved his hands to Yosuke's hips and pulled him flush against him. Yosuke could feel his heart beating through the thin material of his own shirt and he leaned back just enough to pull at the buttons of Souji's, wanting it open, wanting to be closer to him. He knew what Souji's body looked like - had seen it countless times in gym class, after a grueling session inside the TV, while casually changing in his room - but actually being able to touch him like this was relatively new and it was a privilege Yosuke cherished.

"Yosuke… you've… done this before."

His hands froze on Souji's buttons and he balled his hands into fists, wrinkled Souji's shirt in them. 

"Uh… I… yeah."

Yosuke regained his composure and returned to Souji's buttons, finally finished with them and spread Souji's shirt to the sides to run his hands over his chest. He was pointedly avoiding eye contact but Souji ran two fingers up the side of his neck and under his chin, lifting Yosuke's face until he could see him. Souji looked utterly fascinated.

"Yeah?"

He sounded excited, interested. Yosuke squirmed and Souji's eyelids fluttered.

"I had a boyfriend. Back in the city…" Yosuke swallowed hard and leaned in to brush his lips against Souji's ear. "We did a lot of things."

Souji turned his face to catch Yosuke for a kiss and the intensity of it surprised him. Fuck, Souji was really hot about this. Yosuke slid his tongue over Souji's experimentally and Souji sucked at it eagerly, Yosuke trying to breathe and moan at the same time so that everything was a strangled gasp.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me everything. Everything you did with him. I want to know."

"Heh… you know, just… stuff…"

"Tell me about it…"

Souji's eyes were half-lidded and almost unfocused. Yosuke had never seen him this way, stripped of his cool facade and panting through swollen lips, almost begging Yosuke to do this. This was his Souji. Yosuke never wanted anyone else to see him like this.

"Well… we used to do this. We'd go somewhere - my room, usually, we didn't hang out at his place too much - and he'd, uh, pull me onto his lap like this and--"

"Sitting up or lying down?"

"Sitting up, most of the time, but sometimes he'd lie down and have me on top of him like that."

"Mm." Souji's fingertips slipped beneath Yosuke's waistband and he inhaled sharply. This was new - Souji had never touched him like that before - but definitely not unwelcome. "Have to try that sometime."

"Yeah… it's… it's good."

"Then what?"

"He'd tell me to move, so I did. Sometimes he'd thrust against me, kinda, and sometimes he'd just…"

"Just…?"

"Just let me do it. He said…" Yosuke felt his face warming and he bit the inside of his cheek, hard. He hated looking like that, like a flushing girl. "He said he liked seeing my hips move."

"That I can understand." Souji's thumb circled the button of his pants. "I want to see them too. Can I take these off?"

"Only if you do too."

"Okay."

Souji's smile was warm and it displaced some of the awkwardness as they fumbled their way through kicking them off, Souji's somehow ending up halfway across the room. He eagerly pulled Yosuke back down, this time nothing between them but a couple of thin cotton layers, and Yosuke could feel Souji's cock hot against him, and wet too, leaking so much that he was probably going to ruin his boxers. Souji, for his part, seemed completely unashamed, concerned only about how to keep Yosuke talking.

"So." Souji continued when Yosuke was firmly back in place and his hands were returned to his hips, palms and fingers spread wide to reach as much skin as possible. "You moved like this?"

"Yeah. Just like this. And after a while, he'd say he was going to come."

"Did that make you move faster?"

"Not exactly."

"Mm?" Souji was pressing up against him repeatedly and the friction was so good that Yosuke wanted to grab his shoulders and ride him hard until he came all over his own stomach. "Then what?"

"He wanted me to suck him off."

" _Fuck_." Souji bit down hard on one of his own knuckles to stifle a groan. "You did that too?"

"Yeah. I… you want me to? I can, uh…"

"No, no. I mean, yes, but not… I mean, right now I just want you to keep talking…"

"Okay… so, ah, he'd say that, and then I'd get on my knees and take his cock out - he always wanted me to take it out - and then I'd… suck…"

"Could you take it all?"

"Yeah." Yosuke rolled his hips down as Souji's rolled up and kissed him deep and slow to keep him quiet. "He wasn't as big as you."

"Must have felt good… you have a pretty mouth, Yosuke, I could kiss you all day."

"Don't say shit like that…"

"It's true, though." As if to prove his point, Souji kissed him again, his hands trembling on Yosuke's waist. Yosuke could tell he was close. "Keep going."

"He liked it when I took it all. He'd fuck my throat a little sometimes, make me gag… he said it was better that way. He liked touching my hair and he liked it when I… when I looked at him, he said it was so fucking sweet, seeing me looking up at him with his cock down my throat, and uh…"

Souji frowned. "Choking you isn't better."

"It was fine. Totally fine…" Souji's cock was twitching against Yosuke's thigh and Yosuke wanted to move on, to make him feel good, to watch him come and kiss him down from it and never forget what his face looked like. "I'd suck him like that right up until he came."

"Did you let him come in your mouth?"

"Mhm."

"Did you swallow?"

"Every time."

"Did you like it?"

"Bet you taste better. Let me find out?"

Souji nodded weakly, sucking on two of his own fingertips to keep quiet, and Yosuke sank down between his knees, eased his cock out and sucked at the head. Souji's toes curled into the floor and he spread his thighs, Yosuke trying hard to work it all down his throat. 

"Easy…" Souji pulled him off a little and Yosuke had to admire his control. The guy was, what, thirty seconds away from coming down someone's throat and he was still with it enough to worry about their comfort? Geez. "Go easy."

Yosuke ran his tongue along the length of Souji's cock and Souji shuddered.

"Do I taste better?"

"Mm. You taste _good_."

Souji tangled his fingers into Yosuke's hair softly, gently, let his head fall back and closed his eyes. His balls tightened and he slid one hand over Yosuke's shoulder and down as much of his arm as he could reach before Yosuke grabbed it in his own, entwined their fingers and squeezed it. 

"I'm…"

"I know… go ahead…"

Souji came hard into Yosuke's mouth, most of it sliding down his throat and over his lips, and he swallowed it down as he worked a hand furiously between his own legs, coming over his hand as Souji softened on his tongue. He had lost count of how many spurts he had coaxed out of him, but he looked exhausted, slumped back over the couch. Yosuke felt oddly proud of himself.

"You're finished already." Souji sounded disappointed as he pulled him back up into his arms and nuzzled his neck. That was nice. "Wanted to suck you, too."

"Huh?"

"You must think I'm a real jerk…"

"Not even close." Yosuke laughed a little too loudly, a little too bitterly. "I'm not exactly used to getting anything in return."

"Yosuke…"

"It's okay. I wanted someone to pay attention to me and I got it. I could have said no or… whatever. It's over."

"But I just--"

"Don't. It's not the same with you. I want to do it for you. I… like doing it for you."

"I owe you one."

"I might collect later."

"Okay." Souji nudged him to his feet and tugged him over to his futon. "Take a nap with me. I'm tired."

"I wonder why." 

If Yosuke curled a little closer to him than he usually did, Souji was kind enough to pretend not to notice.


End file.
